Talk:Unggoy Ultra
Ultra Grunts are not in Halo 3, do not edit that All evidence and my personal experience points to that. If you would like to post a (clear) screenshot of one in Halo 3, I will retract this statement and eat a boot on youtube. --Justin Time 04:34, 6 October 2007 (UTC) So yeah, about that boot eating thing....when will you do it? and haha! Kap2310 17:03, 6 October 2007 (UTC) It does not even work, so I think any boots in my household are safe for now. ;) --Justin Time 23:43, 6 October 2007 (UTC) My mistake. Its there now and you better start salting those boots for flavor. Kap2310 02:19, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Thats a black Spec Ops grunt thilly goose. Too bad, I just started boiling the water to. --Justin Time 03:46, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Really? Hmm, looks white, if not light gray, to me. Aw well, gave it a try :\. Kap2310 18:40, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Nope I have encountered many of those using the Thunderstorm skull. Good try though, the household boots remain safe for now. But yea just look at the silvery Halo 2 grunt on the main article and youll see that one looks nothing like it. --Justin Time 22:40, 7 October 2007 (UTC) WTF?! ULTRA GRUNTS ARE IN HALO 3. QUIT EDITING THE PAGE TO SAY THAT THEY ARE NOT. THEY ARE ON HEROIC AND HIGHER! AJ 00:13, 8 October 2007 (UTC) I play on Heroic and Legendary and have personally never seen them. But not only that, but the Bungie Campaign scoring does not say they exist, and they do not appear when you use the Thunderstorm skull. So right now, with the Bungie, I have a source of evidence and you do not. If you were to get the screenshot though, I will acknowledge that you were right and leave it be. Good luck finding something that doesn't exist. --Justin Time 02:39, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Who gives a care about the thunderstorm skull!? If those were spec ops grunts, then why were they assigned to a regular unit? AJ 00:36, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Look at the main screenshot, not the smaller weirder lighter one with the weird pose. The above picture is an Ultra Grunt. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 00:38, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :How can anyone tell? Special Operations Grunt and Ultra Grunt look virtually the same. Besides, why is it a big deal if they're in Halo 3 or not? They still suck and are easy to kill with one shot from carbine or BR. --''Squishy Vic'' ([[User_talk:Squishy Vic|''talk]]) 00:43, 11 October 2007 (UTC) That is true... but i appear to be mistaken. I apologize for the trouble I've caused...AJ 00:46, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Look here, http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsCampaignHalo3.aspx?gameid=17778915. It shows the same looking Grunt and says it's SpecOps.. --CR Yup. I just looked on my game history (for Campaign) on one of the Legendary levels and those grunts (that look like Ultra Grunts) are Special Operations Grunts. Therefore, they aren't in Halo 3. --'Squishy Vic' ([[User_talk:Squishy Vic|talk'']]) 01:03, 11 October 2007 (UTC) And so, that picture up there is wrong... or ultra grunts don't exist at all... AJ 02:26, 11 October 2007 (UTC) It must be the lighting then, cause I killed what I though was an ultra grunt and while it had that same greyish color, it seemed much shinier. I saw it on Herioc on Crows Nest. Zuranamee 08:19, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Thats what I thought! AJ 01:46, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Go eat a boot! Zuranamee 08:49, 11 October 2007 (UTC) The very first picture is very obviously a spec ops grunt. That second picture is far too shitty to be able to tell anything. Pull up your campaign scoring from bungie and show me where it says you've killed an Ultra Grunt and I'll believe that shitty pic may be an ultra grunt. Though with that lighting and shitty quality it easily looks like a Spec Ops grunt. --Justin Time 06:54, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Oh man thats white f*cking white, do you want more proofs?? It cant be. You are pissing everyone here. Clavix2 I WILL PAY FOR 06:59, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Clavix: The campaign scoring doesn't lie... oh yeah, that pictue on the Grunt Ultra Page; looks just like a spec-ops grunt... maybe a spec-ops commander grunt? AJ 02:31, 13 October 2007 (UTC) The campaign scoring does not lie, like AJ said. But that grunt is not white. I was playing sierra 117 on thunderstorm, and it surprised the hell out of me because I thought I saw an ultra grunt, but it was just the lighting on a spec ops making it look shinier like an Ultra. So I think a clear screenshot (if they exist it is not very hard to find one, screenshot it in theater in good lighting, and upload) would clear this up. Good luck, this is like finding Big Foot because there aren't any ultras in Halo 3. --Justin Time 01:00, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Questions If anyone has an Ultra Unggoy question message me. (I'm a grunt fanatic!) :} Ultra Grunt Mewai Comm 02:18, 17 February 2007 (UTC)